Operation Scorpion
Operation Scorpion is a mission featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It makes its début in the second episode of the second season. History Operation Scorpion continues, with David and the seven dwarves mining for fairy dust. This task comes to a halt when Mr. Gold asks for David's help to find a missing Belle. Later, Henry begins having nightmares about being trapped in a red room with Aurora, as neither of them realize they are suffering from a side affect of waking from the Sleeping Curse. After multiple days of digging the mines, Leroy stumbles upon a cave of fairy dust, leading everyone to celebrate the discovery as Operation Scorpion is one step closer to being fulfilled. Albert, who has long since had a score to settle with David, kills Billy and sets up Ruby as the murder, as a means to make his nemesis choose to protect a murderer or punish the accused. During the night, while David is attempting to clear Ruby's name, Henry gains a necklace from Mr. Gold, which will help control the fire in his nightmares. Operation Scorpion returns to square one, once Albert burns the magical hat, before Henry learns from Aurora that Emma and Mary Margaret are trapped in the Enchanted Forest and cannot go home because of Cora. Mr. Gold asks him to relay to Aurora about squid ink, which is in Rumplestiltskin's Cell, and can be used to defeat Cora. Henry gives Aurora the news, but she cannot hear him and is then forced out of the dreamworld early. Noticing Henry is suffering from burns because of repeatedly returning to the red room, David volunteers to be put under the Sleeping Curse and go into the dream world, in the hopes of communicating with Mary Margaret. After David has undergone the procedure and remains asleep, Regina and Mr. Gold conclude that it's very likely the one coming into Storybrooke will be Cora, instead of Emma and Mary Margaret. Worried over the possibility of dealing with a common foe, the two collect fairy dust into a wand and enact a portal over the wishing well to kill whoever crosses into it. Henry, realizing what has happened, rushes to stop Regina, pleading for her to have faith that Emma and Mary Margaret are returning. She eventually gives into his persuasion, absorbing all the magic from the portal, just in time for Emma and Mary Margaret to pass through safely. In the aftermath, Operation Scorpion concludes with Mary Margaret waking David with true love's kiss, and Henry praising Regina for changing into a better person. Although her son's view of her has evolved, and Emma and Mary Margaret thanked her for saving their lives, Regina still finds herself excluded, as everyone heads to Granny's for dinner, while she is left behind. }} Weapons, Items and Magic Involved *'Enchanted Compass and Magic Wardrobe Ashes' - used by Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard to cross worlds. *'Fairy Godmother's Wand' - used by Mr. Gold to close the portal, but Regina later disabled it. *'Protective Necklace' - used by Henry Mills in order to control himself in his dreams in the Netherworld so that he can communicate with Aurora. *'Sleeping Curse' - used on David Nolan so that he can travel to the Netherworld and communicate with Mary Margaret. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footge. ----